Young Empire
The Young Empire is an interstellar empire spanning across the Young galaxy. Established by the Youngs, a race of smart, scientifcally advanced near-humans, it is really helpful. The Empire engulfs a large portion of it's galaxy. History Early Origins The Youngs, a race of scientfically advanced near-humans, were first primitve. However, whey they suddenly discover hyperspace travel, they built starcrafts and launched travels into space. Eventually, they started building up their society, and became scientfically advanced. They developed interstellar starcraft, planet changing projects, planet temprating projects, medical developing projects, and stablizing projects. They mapped the entire Universe and created huge holographic computers. Eventually, in 564,000 B, they established their Young Empire, pledging to promote democracy amongst each other and help lesser fortunate species. The Young Empire eventually spans the entire Second Milky Way galaxy, containing of many planets and so. The Youngs helped humans advance, going so far as if to help build their cities. The Youngs were the first to start trading federations, organizations that traded products with other people in exchange for free working services. Alien Advancements, Ratakan Run-in In 100,000 B, the Youngs helped the Uranians develop interstellar travel. The Uranians mapped the Solar System, but dimissed the many species of Solar System planets as primitve. Because of this, the Youngs helped aid human's advancement and scolded the Uranians, going so far as to annoucing Uranus as a "mean world", a marking of a world being mean to other people. The Youngs marks many other worlds, inculding Leanne, Esmeralda, Brianna, and Victor as "mean worlds". In 45,000 B, the Infinite Empire of the Rataka was established and conquered and enslaved the Young's many allies, inculding the Humans, Calandrian, Akyranian, and other species. The Youngs went into a period of sadness, and their sensitvity made them so sad they became angry and attacked the Rataka, who were now also trying to conquer there Empire and enslave them. Even though the Rataka saw the Youngs as scientfically advanced near-humans, they dimmissed them as senstive scroundels. This war lasted until 35,000 B, ten thousand years. The Youngs defeated the Rataka and started graunder efforts to free their friends, who were now brtually treated slaves. In 25,200 B, the Rataka started to weaken. A plague decimnated their numbers, their connection with energy life were lost, and they faced a civil war as vying factions tried to take control. Also, with the Young's help, human and alien slaves were rebelling in large numbers on thousands of Ratakan dominated worlds. The Infinite Empire collapsed after twenty thousand years of Universal control and fled to Lehon, the Empire's homeworld. They eventually became primitve tribal groups, and, with the Young's tracking technology, the Youngs discovered and punished the Rataka, stripping their entire expanded life energy from 1,000 living years to just 70 living years, and banishing them into unknown space. The Youngs wanted the Rataka to see how it would feel to be treated wrong. Gradually, they welcomed the Rataka back in 21,000 years. The Rataka were now bandits with no medical supplies and whose lifetimes were short, less then 70 years. (Note: there lifespan decreased down to only 50) Universal Republic, Galactic Empire The Youngs helped the Universal Republic and helped established it in 25,200 B, and became an supplier state to the Republic. They helped the Republic in all major conflicts and always helped negoiate peace treaties. They hated the Sith and always led efforts to erdiacte their evil. The Empire helped get Anakin Skywalker into the order and would always help the Skywalker family in later years. During the Clone Wars, the Youngs gave supplies to the Republic and helped the Republic stand against the Seperatists, whom they regarded as evil savages. The Youngs knew Palpatine was evil and tried to convince them, but the Republic didn't listen. Because of that, the Youngs helped organize the Petition of 2000 to force Palpatine to lay down his emergency powers after the war. They discovered shortly he led both the Republic and the Seperartists, and that he was a Sith Lord. However, by that time, Palpatine persuaded the Universal Senate and declared the Galactic Empire, with himself as Galactic Emperor. Emperor Palpatine attempted to enslave the Youngs, but he failed. The Youngs supported the Rebel Alliance, suppling money, medical and miltiary supplies, soldiers, troops, and troopers. They also supplied commanders and operatives, inculding spies. The Alliance, under leadership of the Skywalkers, won and formed the New Republic. The Youngs became a member and signed the New Republic Charter. New Republic, Yuzchan Vong War With the leadership of Mon Mothma, the former Rebel leader, and the Skywalkers, the New Republic reconquered Earth and extended to 43 million member worlds within two years. The New Republic was a continuation of the Universal Republic, but with improvements. The Chief of State, elected by the New Republic Senate every four years and limited to two four year terms, is the leader of the government and head of state affairs. The Chief of State has a group of ministers (Minister of Finance, Minister of State, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Propgranda, Minister of Communications and Tranpsortation, Minister of Health and Human Services, Minister of Defense) that oversee certain departments and run Republic executive affairs. There is also a Commander of the Republic Fleet, the supreme leader of the armed forces. The Senate, elected from the first group of member worlds, would legislate the Republic and maintain legislative affairs. The Youngs fully supported the new government and urged the Star Trek Federation to join as a associative member, which they did. Captain Pickard and Commander Riker became major Star Trek figures in the Republic. The Youngs helped organize peace but in 19 A the Republic signed a peace treaty with the remants of the Empire. The Youngs opposed this, saying the Empire would use the time to attack. In the Yuzchan Vong War, the Empire fought bravely, preventing them from invading Young space. But the New Republic suffered. In the end, the Youngs defeated the Yuzchans and helped the Republic reorganize, forming the Galactic Alliance. Skywalkers, Galactic Alliance present Government and Politcs see also: Government of the Young Empire The Young Empire is operated and lead by an Young Emperor, chosen by proper sucession as the consisution directs. The Young Council, appointed by the Emperor, legislates the Empire, but with limits. The Council operates commitees created and appointed by the people. A Young Governor is appointed by the Emperor to govern an indviual Young system. However, they have to retain and respect a people's local government and laws, or they are impeached. The Young Prime Minister, elected by the Young People every five years, operates the government and serves as the Emperor's Chief Advisor. The Justice system is led by eighteen Justices, one is the Chief Justice, who, appointed by the Emperor, heads the System and serves as the first amongst Equals on the Justice Council, the council of law and order. The Young People retain their rights, and can do anything they want except crimes and evil things. Culture The Youngs are senstive, and love to help other peoples. Even though sciencetfically advanced, they use their knowledge to help and aid others, not themselves. They celerbate days for the birth of Christ and the Universe's Holy Creation. They also celerbate Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter. The Youngs hate Halloween, thinking its a sign of evil, and hate it when worlds and people treat others wrong. They hate and kept out of slavery and oppose the Hutts, slave holding and criminal species. Miltiary The Youngs use their Miltiary to restore and maintain order, protect and serve the Young People, and serve the Government. They also help put down planetary conflicts in peaceful manners and fight in defensive and peace-keeping wars. The Miltiary cannot put down Protests, as the Government has to respond to protests in peaceful and orderly ways. About 50 trillion Youngs serve in the Armed Forces. Astrography The Young Empire contains of over fifty trillion worlds, eighty billion protectorates, twenty nine trillion colonies, thirty three billion governorships, and forty three dependent states scattered across the Young Galaxy. Over 4,450,000 allies, including the Star Trek Federation, the New Republic, and the Dredd Confederacy support it. It borders the Klingon Empire and the Confederacy of Dredd.